Problem: Kevin walked to a school supply store around noon and decided to buy a pencil for $1.15. Kevin handed the salesperson $6.16 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Kevin received. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Kevin received $5.01 in change.